Unknown Island
An inhabited island that exists off the coast of the Land of Water. It's high cliffs make it hard to access without the port. Training Area To begin training here, simply edit your name into one of the slots below, then comment the time you start your training. When you wish to stop training, do the same thing as you did for when you start. *Kagura Kazuma * Slot 2 * Slot 3 * Slot 4 RP Area This is the area to rp. Just give your rp a name and then get to it! Puppet Acquaintances Misubaro walked casually along the cliff-side, his puppets in their holding chamber on his back. For their size, they were rather light. He stood there, looking down at the ocean below, watching the waves hit the side of the cliff and crash back down into the ocean. Kisame walks from the coast to the island he seems to have noticed a person on the island looking at the water and decides to swim under the sea to recon the person without being noticed. Genga was walking along on the beach with his hands by his sides as he looked out into the sea. Yeah, because this doesn't bring up terrible memories. he thought to himself. He eventually looked forward and began thinking about formulas and facts along with theories of possible attacks, defenses, and other logic of that sort until he noticed someone dive from the cliff side into the water. "We should do what lucky folk do, we should help that man from that raging ocean stew!" '' "Shut up, Chomei." Genga stated hearing his inner voice. "I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans I still don't understand why I have a voice in my head either." Genga says to himself before he continues to walk. Misubaro slings the puppet chambers off his shoulders and sets them next to him, one on each side. They were longer than his body, or at least it seemed that way from this perspective. He looked around to see if there was anybody nearby or if he was alone. He saw no one, so he figured he was by himself here. Kisame notices that the person was sat down with a puppet next to him "thinking to him self might as well say hi" masses up some chakra to fly strait up out of the water like a projectile wile shouting "banzi". Genga sighs to himself as he begins reaching near the end of the pier until he witnesses a man come flying out of the ocean shouting some nonsense as he flew up towards the cliffside. "A shinobi?" ''"That looks like fun, what a lucky boy to be saved to see the sun!" his inner voice chimed. Genga watched and trajected where the boy would land from his immediate exit of the ocean up to a cliffside where he saw two large standing cases with a man inbetween them. "More shinobi... this could be bad." Misubaro, caught off guard, jumped back at the sight of a screaming man shoot up the cliff side next to him. He quickly threw the cases over his shoulder, watching the man fall from the sky. "And I thought Jorizo could be crazy at times..," he thought to himself. Kisame see the guy in shock at jumping out of the blue but unfortunately he miss judged how high to jump out of the water and tries to recover in mid air to try and salvage a landing. which he uses the water form his wet clothing to make a water bubble to land on safely in front of the guy with his puppets and the bubble pops and water splashes everywhere. Genga witnesses these events and shakes his head. "He's gonna get killed, if not attacked outright for suddenly appearing like that." he states. "Please lucky-kun we must help those in need, if he doesn't survive how can you be called a good seed?" his inner face speaks. Genga simply growls a little and observes the situation for a moment not really wanting to get involved if he doesn't have to. Misubaro, slightly pissed at the fact that his clothes got wet, said to the man who had just appeared out of nowhere, "What the hell? You're lucky neither of these got wet, or we'd have some serious issues," motioning towards the two puppet cases on his back. "What was all that for anyways?" Kisame puts his hand on misubaro shoulder and starts using his chakra to pull all the water from misubari clothing and throws the water back in to the see" sorry my bad sort of miss judged my landing hehehe and sup" smiling at misubaro. *looks down on the cases* "what are those?" asked kisame. Genga notices the two ninja aren't fighting and sighs. "A Puppeteer. Not my favorite kind of people, they use others to fight for them." he says with a little bit of disgust. He moves more towards the cliff to stay out of view for the moment and leans against the side looking out into the ocean. "As long as someone doesn't begin dying I don't have to intervene. I need to get home." he says. "No need to be scared lucky-kun about death. Nobody truly dies until their last breath." ''his inner voice chanted to him. Misuboro sighs, still slightly annoyed, but replies to the other ninja, "They're my puppets. I'm a Puppeteer. Look," he unlatches the hooks of the cases, releasing his two puppets, chakra strings connecting to his finger tips as he lifted up the puppets with his chakra. "This one," he starts, making the Scratcher puppet clack it's teeth, "This is Nami. And this," he continues, making the Mecha's torso spin, "is Shiro." "A puppet user... i never seen one before that must be cool having puppets to fight and also nice names" *smiling to misuboro as they look so cool* but i fell like where being watched" * kisame starts looking around*. "You are." Genga says. The two ninja would get alerted to Genga who is scratching his head directly behind both of them. "You know if not for Chomei's annoyance I wouldn't have gotten involved but he wants me to make friends." he says. ''"Good Lucky-kun good! now show them your kindness like I would!" his inner voice states. "Chomei... shut up." he says. The inner voice can only be heard by Genga normally but Kisame would also pick up on the vibration noises Chomei makes thanks to his own tailed beast. Misubaro turns towards the man, his puppet's heads turning on their axis in the same direction. "Oh, hey there." Misubaro smiled, but tilted his head, "Who's Chomei?" He looked like a ninken when someone faked a throw. He guided the puppets back into their cases, the sections clacking together making a rattling noise before he locked the lids shut. "Oh i thought as much why hello" smiles kisame " who was you talking to there is only us 3 here unless you wanna count puppets to the head count hahahaha ahhh im so bad at jokes" *laughs Kisame*. "Ah it's nothing. So what are you two doing so far out here?" he asked before looking at Kisame. "Lucky-kun, something feels different about this one. Maybe he's stronger than the average bun." Genga cringes a little and sighs before scratching his head. "It's nothing. So what are you two doing out here?" he asks again while keeping his eyes trained on Kisame. Misubaro looks at him and replies, "Oh, I'm just here with my friend Jorizo. He's buying parts for a new puppet he's been working on. He says it's supposed to be massive, nearly double these two combined!" exclaimed Misubaro as he patted the cases on his back. "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Misubaro, but you can just call me Misu." "wile im kisame nice to meet you guys. I was out for a stroll and noticed misu all alone so i thought id go and say hi.... just sort of........went a little wrong hehehehe still practicing my launch out of water technique not going too bad and an even bigger puppet that sounds awesome... so whats your name?" ask kisame to Grenga "And why can i hear a voice from time to time weird". "I'm Genga and you can hear that voice as well?" he says with an estranged look. "Lucky-kun, that one must have a friendly tail! We should see if we can get it to talk maybe send it some mail?" Chomei says making Genga shake his head. "I don't know how you can hear it but it seems you're unique." Genga says. Category:Training Category:RP Area